


flavor of life

by viewtifuldream



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, gil is easily amused, jay is also amused, you can’t say this diverges from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viewtifuldream/pseuds/viewtifuldream
Summary: Jay shows Gil around Auradon Prep. He doesn’t mind at all.





	flavor of life

**Author's Note:**

> everyone say thank you to kenny ortega for allowing all that gay shit to be in d3! you cannot say this diverges from canon cause they were literally paired with each other during the final dance scene and ya’ll SAW those scenes between them. don’t tell me shit. enjoy! :)

flavor of life

☀︎

It was a nice day out. Really nice, in fact.

When people come up to Jay and ask what he’s doing, he claims that Ben forced him to give Gil a tour of Auradon Prep, but that’s not true because Ben scheduled tours next week for the new arrivals. In reality, he asked Gil alone if he wanted a tour of Auradon Prep, and the dopey blond enthusiastically beamed yes. The arabian teen tells himself that Gil was a very... slow learner, so he really needed to learn how to get around — another false statement.

The core four and sea three weren’t completely sunshine and rainbows yet. Mal and Uma still have some tension laying between them, Harry has made it his new life goal to annoy the shit out of Carlos as much as possible, Evie loves everyone and everyone loves Evie, but Jay actually liked Gil.

Gil is an easygoing, “go with the flow” type of guy, which is the exact type of person Jay can absolutely vibe with. Gil wasn’t scary and stubborn like Uma, or a grossly horny instigator like Harry. He was a nice, simple-minded boy who likes adventures. Jay likes adventures, why wouldn’t they hit it off?

Something Jay also really liked about Gil was how curious the pirate was, and how he was just utterly amazed at everything in Auradon. Most of the “tour” wasn’t even Jay explaining the features or assets of Auradon Prep, but just Gil running off and eagerly touching whatever was in close proximity of them. He kept touching the grass, the plants, the bushes, the ground, the water fountain, the tables, anything. All of this with a dazed, excited expression which Jay found cute. Wait, not cute, earnest! No, that also sounds weird.

Shit, Jay just found it nice to see someone care about the world, okay? It was like watching a newborn explore the world around them, which is technically Gil’s story right now. The Isle is drastically different from Auradon, but the other new arriving villain kids weren’t as... sensual as Gil was. None of the other Isle natives were shoving great heaps of fresh fruit into their mouth — which Jay had to constantly tell Gil to stop doing because you can’t take other people’s food. They’re still working on manners.

Gil wasn’t a bad guy at all, and it makes Jay kind of irritated that someone as sweet as him had to stay on such a pit of hell like the Isle for so long. If anything, it should’ve been Gil who came to Auradon in Jay’s place because Gil didn’t steal, or bully anyone, or do any sort of fucked, sinful shit.

Watching Gil climb a tree, Jay is reminded that even though Gil was raised in such a morally bankrupt society, he managed to stay so friendly and compassionate. Really, a lot of the villain kids weren’t harmful, bastardly beings, but they were just that — kids. Gil was Jay’s age, both in their final year of school. Around eleven is when an Isle resident is expected to begin any mischievous activity, but whenever Gil did something “bad” it was under the orders of Uma and Harry, and pirates never really did anything that could be warranted as “evil”. Gil is just an innocent man.

Jay is shaken out of his thoughts when Gil runs back up to him and strongly pats him on the back.

“Jay! Jay!” Gil said, a bit frantically.

“What is it, man?”

“Look!”

Gil pointed towards the courtyard at a random couple of people who were sitting on a blanket, with a wooden basket filled to the brim with fruit, and they were laughing, talking, and most importantly — minding their business.

Jay raises an eyebrow and turns to Gil with a confused look. “So?”

“What are they doing? It looks so cool!”

“They’re on a date, Gil.”

Gil turns to look at Jay with that same dazed, excited expression he’s had since the start of the tour, and Jay can feel his stomach do something strange. “What’s a date?”

Jay’s eyebrow raised even further. “You don’t know what a date is?” He thinks Gil should at least know what dates are. People dated on the Isle. Maleficent and Hades didn’t create Mal over a one night stand, after all.

When Gil simply shakes his head no, mouth agape, Jay chuckles, running a hand through his hair and gently placing the opposite hand on Gil’s shoulder.

“See, Gil, a date is when two people who like each other go out and enjoy each other’s company through something they both enjoy, y’know, like lunch.” Jay explained, trying to be as detailed as possible.

When he hears Gil’s “_ohhh_” of understanding, he looks away and expects the other teen to go back to climbing a tree or trying to nab others’ food.

“Hey, Jay. Do you wanna go on a date?”

_What?_

Jay almost snaps his neck when he shoots the other boy a very puzzled look. “What did you say?”

Gil’s blank expression didn’t change. “I said did you wanna go on a date?”

Jay stared at the pirate for a second before bursting into a nervous, forced fit of laughter. “Dude, stop joking around.”

Gil’s expression still didn’t change. “I’m not joking. I said do you wanna go on a date?”

Jay’s smile dropped. His body tensed as his heart started beating faster.

“What? Why are you asking me?”

“Because you said a date is with two people who like each other.” Gil says, innocently. “I like you. I like you a lot. Do you not like me?”

Jay jumps to grab Gil by the shoulders, facing him when he sees Gil’s face drop and a hint of sadness cloud his eyes.

“No, no! I really like you too! I like you a lot too, actually.”

Gil’s face lit up instantly. “Cool! So you do wanna go on a date?”

Jay smiled softly, smoothly joining Gil’s hand with his own.

“Of course, Gil. I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! long live descendants xoxo


End file.
